Barricade the Babysitter
by WolvesandFae
Summary: Never before had there been a mission that the Commander of the Race Track Patrol found difficult. Barricade is in for a big surprise when he agrees to Mission Babysit. A part of the Fair Arc.


**Author's Note: ** Alright, this is the last short story for So Not Fair that will be posted for a long while. If anyone has any suggestions for more of these, please send me a message or a leave a review on any of the stories in the Fair Arc (The entire universe and collection of stories involving So Not Fair).

Thank you for reading and enjoying this latest addition to the Fair Arc!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Transformers characters. I do own my OCs so if you use them you need to ask me first, please and thank you.

* * *

Barricade was minding his own business, relaxing in his alt mode in the sun when there was a suddenly tap on his hood. Reluctantly he transformed back into his bipedal form and stretched. With a questioning look he gazed at Jade, wondering why she had disturbed his nap.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"I need you to babysit the kids for me," she fired back.

For almost a klick the Decepticon could do nothing but shutter his optics at the red colored femme.

"You want me to what?"

"Babysit my kids."

"What the frag is 'babysit'?"

"Babysitting is where someone watches over another person's child or children while that person is busy."

"Any you want me to do this?"

"Well I need to help out Ratchet with something. And besides, I already asked Optimus if you were doing anything today and he said you weren't."

"Slag."

"Don't say stuff like that in front of the kids even if most of them do know how to swear. They don't need that habit."

"Fine, Femme, we'll do this your way."

"Thanks. The kids are in my quarters. Take them outside, play around in safe places, make sure they eat lunch, and I'll take them off your hands for dinner."

Then she turned and walked away, raising her hand in a parting wave, leaving Barricade to wonder what he was getting himself into.

* * *

How in Primus's sake did he lose them?

In a matter of Earth hours, right before the time frame where the children were supposed to have their mid-day meal, Barricade was regretting accepting this babysitting mission. Well, he had actually been bullied into accepting the mission, but he wasn't going to admit to letting that happen in the first place. Back to the original topic, several of the sparklings had run off without telling him. Currently he was looking for Trapmaster, Carbination, Chatter, Dial, Screenshot, and Cheatcode. Somehow they had escaped his watchful optics and now he was franticly searching the Autobot base, hoping to find them before Jade found out he had lost her sparklings. He was not stupid enough to think she wouldn't try to kill him if he couldn't find the wayward young ones.

With the remaining sparklings behaving for the annoyingly amused human soldiers, Barricade stormed through the base trying to find the missing sparklings. Skidding to a halt in the hallway that led to the Terror Twins' room he found Trapmaster and Carbonation setting up something that looked far too complicated for a sparkling to construct. Speedily, the mech scooped the two up and left the scene, leaving the device behind. If it was a prank then the twins deserved getting hit by it.

It wasn't long after dropping the two troublemakers off with the still humans that still were entertained by his plight that the frantic mech found the other four sparklings. He counted himself lucky that the four tended to stay together the majority of the time. The four were trying to spy on Jazz while he worked. Obviously the silver mech knew they were there because he was trying very hard to not laugh at their antics. Like one of the many species of predatory birds found on this planet, Barricade swooped in and picked the four sparklings up.

"Havin' fun Barricade?" Jazz teased with a smirk.

The commander of the Race Track Patrol snarled at him and stormed away. Once all the sparklings were gathered in the mess hall, he gave the collective group a very stern talking to about listening to him when he was taking care of them and how they needed to tell him where they wander off too.

They may have made it past the mid-day meal, but Barricade was not looking forward to the afternoon.

* * *

"So how were they? I see you got them tired enough to sleep right after dinner," Jade said to him that night.

Barricade gave her a dirty look. Could she really not tell how his day went? He was covered in dents, paint, and dirt.

"Oh, it was great fun," he replied sarcastically.

She laughed," Yeah, they're a handful. Starscream is coming to back tomorrow so I'll make him watch them."

Now that he would enjoy seeing

* * *

Oh, Primus this was too funny! Now he knew why the humans and Jazz had been laughing at him the previous day.

"Where the pit are they?" Starscream screamed in frustration, sounding very much like he was whining too. "Barricade, please help me!"

"No way." The black mech smirked at the frantic seeker. "I had to do this yesterday with no help so you get to do it too. With no help."

Oh the look he got was priceless.

The seeker stormed off to look for the sparklings that had slipped away from him. Coincidently, the ones missing had been the ones to pull the same stunt the previous day while under Barricade's protection. It was good to be a spectator instead of the participant.

An enraged squawk followed by the sounds of paint splattering made him roar with laughter. Apparently the paint trap the Trapmaster and Carbination had been trying to catch the Terror Twins in had caught Starscream instead. This day kept getting better and better.


End file.
